Now That Makes Sense!
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: Angela's bored, and Zach is forced to keep her company. But why is Cam angry at the two of them? I wrote the first thing that came to my head and this is what came out. One Shot.


I decided to do some freestyle writing, where I just type the first thing that comes to my head. So don't be too harsh in your review.

PS: I think this is the first fic I've seen with Zach and Angela as the main characters. 

"Angela, you need to stop now."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're making faces at my back."

"I am not!"

"You just stuck out your tongue."

"And what would bring you to that conclusion?"

"I can see you reflection in the glass."

Caught, Angela rolled her eyes and looked for herself at the reflection that Zach had a clear vantage point of as he sat in front of the computer he was working on. She smiled at him through the reflection, "Sorry. I'm bored. Everybody's doing something but me. Brennan's gone to look for her dad. Booth is at work. Cam's tired of me bothering her. Jack is gone to that conference. You won't allow me to sketch your face. What is there for me to do?"

"Why don't you take an early lunch?" Zach asked.

"I did. It was good. But I was so hungry I scarfed it all down. What else can I do?"

"You can play a computer game," Zach suggested.

"I only have Solitaire. You know what we can do?"

Zach turned around and looked at her, "We?"

"Yeah! We can go see that new exhibit that the opened last month. I haven't been to see it yet. Please Zach! If you go with me I promise not to bother you anymore."

Zach weighed his options. He could either refuse to go to the dress exhibit with her and endure the incessant disruptions while he was working on his thesis for his Engineering doctorate, or he could go, placate her and come back to his work in peace.

"Alright," he got up and took off his lab coat.

"Yes! Thanks Zach!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

* * *

Cam came out of her office two hours later, ducking every time she heard a sound. She didn't think she could deal with Angela bothering her any more. All morning she had to sit still as Angela sketched her. Which was not an easy thing to do when you're doing an autopsy. She could understand that Angela was bored. There was nothing for her to do at the moment. But did she have to bother _her_? Next time something like this happened, Cam was going to insist that Jack take Angela with him.

She looked around the lab to see if she spotted a head of dark wavy hair. But she didn't. Angela had probably found something to do.

Cam settled on a stool in front of a microscope and focused on the odd looking slime she fished out of the victim's trachea. Just as she suspected, it wasn't mucus. What the hell was it-?

"Ha ha! That was funny!"

Cam glanced up to see Angela and Zach walk in arm in arm, both laughing at some joke.

"What's funny?"

They spotted her, and looks of guilt mixed with mirth came over their faces. They looked at her, looked at each other and started to giggle.

"Nothing!" they chorused.

"Those ancient dresses in the new exhibit are really funny," Angela covered her tracks sloppily.

"Oh," dismissing the fact that they had probably been laughing at her, Cam looked back at the slide.

"I'd like to see that someday," Angela mumbled.

"There's no way I'd do it," said Zach, "There would have to be some payment involved."

Cam's ears perked up.

Angela giggled, "Of course _I'd_ do it, but the mechanics are all wrong, and she'd- um, anybody would be a little skittish to try that with…anybody. Plus the bed would be too small."

What the hell were they talking about? She wouldn't do what? Cam tried to decipher their code and concentrate on the slime at the same time.

"I'm sure we'd have to gag the person and put her in the trunk. That would not make her- the person really happy. And then the angle at which we'd have to turn the table would be hard to videotape from the window."

Angela let out a giggle that it was obvious she was trying to hold back, "But who…who would hold the book? The ritual can't take place without the reading of the passage."

What the hell were they talking about? Threesomes? Wicca? Some sort of fad she hadn't heard about?

"Would she- the person be willing to make the circle complete? That has to happen before the cookout."

"That is true. The recital would be off key. But anyway, for all we know, she could be a lesbian."

"WHAT! What would make you think that?"

"Angela and Zach turned to look at her.

"What, Cam? Think what?" Angela asked.

"Yes, Dr. Saroyan. What are you talking about?" asked Zach.

"Whatever the hell you two are talking about! I don't think I'd be a party of whatever ritualistic sexcapade you two are talking about! Kidnapping and videotaping and chanting. It sounds downright bizarre! And trying to discuss it in code like that, right in my earshot, is appallingly bold! And I am in no way a lesbian! You got that?"

Angela grinned and looked at Zach, "Told you it would work."

"You're right," said Zach, "The human being is compelled to decipher the truth from nonsense, to make sense of his environment. Dr. Saroyan thought we were trying to talk about her, even when we were talking random foolishness. There have been studies conducted where…"

"Huh?" Cam said as she caught the meaning of their last words. They had tricked her!

"That was so much fun, Zach! We should do it to somebody else!" said Angela. She obviously didn't see the way Cam was breathing fire at her back.

Zach looked through the glass, "Agent Booth is coming."

They ran outside, leaving Cam to plot her revenge.

 How weird was that? Freestyle writing can turn up the weirdest things, can't it? And what Zach said about people wanting to make sense out of nonsense, I learned that in class the other day.


End file.
